Marimo at Yokai Academy
by boyzpwn
Summary: Post Timeskip Zoro gets propelled into the world of Yokai Academy! Will mostly follow canon. It's my first ever story so please go easy on me :D
1. Chapter 1

Zoro awoke to the purr of an engine. His eye snapped open, and he quickly took note of his surroundings - he was on some weird transportation vehicle sitting on a cracked, leathery seat. He had fallen asleep after a workout in the crow's nest and had awoken here. Bewildered, Zoro thought about all the possibilities that had landed him in this situation. Zoro was either the latest sucker in one of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's pranks (he would make surely to crush those idiots) or he had been taken prisoner by the Marines. Yet Zoro never seen of a vehicle that looked as peculiar as this, and this was rather subdued for the Marines- they would have paraded him through the streets shouting about justice rather than transferring him silently and away from the public eye. He also had his swords and wasn't tied down in any way. And where the hell was the sea or the coast? He was surrounded by land on all sides, the landscape flitting by. Seeing as he was the only passenger, Zoro sauntered over to the bus driver and asked "Yo old man," Zoro called out, "Where the hell am I and where the hell are you taking me?".

With an unnerving cackle, the bus driver replied. "**Yokai Academy - it's a school for monsters**."

"Monsters? Tch. Oi - you taking me for a idiot or something? Monsters don't exist." Zoro snorted. Sudden realization dawned over him. "Wait... I'm twenty-one ! WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO TO SCHOOL? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACADEMY, IS THIS WHERE YOU TRAIN MARINES OR SOMETHING?" he roared.

The driver shot him an appraising look, and muttered "**You** **don't look twenty-one to me**."Zoro frantically looked down at his body. Sure he had felt slightly shorter than usual, but Zoro had dismissed it without a second thought. He still only had use of one eye, and it seemed that he had just gotten younger two or three years give or take- his body still proudly wore the scars that he had earned through countless battles. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anymore answers from the creepy ass bus driver, he sat down and pondered on his next move.

"**Here we are kid**" the driver said, opening the door for Zoro to leave. "**Just head that away**" the driver pointed out. Zoro nodded his thanks as he worked his way off.

"This place kinda looks like Mihawk's..." Zoro muttered to himself while walking in an completely random direction. Sighing, the driver reluctantly got out of the bus and started dragging him to the academy, Zoro's protests falling on deaf ears.

Despite chagrin, the driver had plopped Zoro outside of the Headmaster's office and motioned him inside. "**Good luck kid, and take care of yourself**. " the driver said has he walked off. "**And don't get lost.**"

"Godamn old man" Zoro growled, "I wouldn't have gotten lost if he had given me proper directions". As Zoro opened the door, he was met with an imposing looking figure garbed in some weird religious looking attire and a hood that covered his eyes, sitting behind a desk.

"**So, Roronora Zoro - what can I do for you today**?". the Headmaster asked, glowing eyes never leaving Zoro's face.

Zoro growled "How the hell do you know my name? Are you a marine? And where the fuck am I? And how the hell did I get younger?". Zoro was not someone that was scared easily, but the Headmaster's devilish grin sent shudders down his spine.

"**I know many things Roronora Zoro... and no, I am not an marine. I am just the Headmaster. You probably got younger as a result of crossing the dimensional barrier. Also, as the bus driver had stated earlier, you are at Yokai Academy - a school dedicated to helping monsters assimilate into human society**." The headmaster pulled out a map of the world and handed it over to Zoro - his eye widening in shock. There wasn't a map of the world but this map- well, the world seemed incredibly different.

With a reluctant sigh, Zoro sat down as he thought about his options. What was he to do? His nakama were probably looking for him and what if he wasn't there to help protect them from the dangers of the Grand Line? Zoro's grip tightened on Wado Ichimonji, his mind racing at the consequences of being sent into a different world. Zoro didn't care why he was sent to this dimension - he needed to get back.

Feeling sympathetic towards Zoro, he spoke up. "**Roronoa Zoro**" the headmaster spoke, catching Zoro's attention "**I can offer you a place here at Yokai Academy. Although the school year has started already, you have only missed a couple of days. You will start off as a first year. Your lodgings and food will be taken care of while I search for a way to send you back to your dimension. However, you will have to follow the rules of this school in the meantime.**"

Zoro opened his mouth to protest but closed it as he couldn't figure out an alternative solution. He had no other choice but to hope that this creepy Headmaster pulled through with his promise. "Don't I need those clothes that the other kids were wearing?". Zoro asked tentatively. He was not a stickler for rules, but when someone offered you food, room and a way back into your dimension, you took it.

"**I'll get you the uniform by tomorrow**" the Headmaster grinned, as he shot Zoro an unnerving smirk "**Come, I'll take you to your class**. **Keep your swords too, I have a feeling you'll need it.**" And with that, the duo left the headmaster's office, walking off to Zoro's homeroom.

Zoro hesitated before he entered his new classroom. A bemused headmaster patted Zoro's shoulder reassuringly, before going gliding back to his office.

"I've stared death in the face countless times, done the impossible on a regular basis. Why the hell is meeting a classroom filled with monster-teenagers scaring me?" Zoro thought to himself. He sighed as he opened the door as he stepped into the loud and boisterous classroom.

The ruckus died down as the class analyzed the new comer. He was tall, roguishly handsome and incredibly muscular. Majority of the girls blushed at his outfit, for his well sculpted pecs and the upper portion of his abdominal muscles were proudly in display. They also noticed the harsh looking scar that crossed his chest diagonally. To the girls, he was an epitome of a bad boy. Zoro did not portray any outward emotion, yet shuddered as a chill ran down his spine as he was very thoroughly checked out by the females. The guys however, had banded together to get rid of this menace. How dare this newcomer come and completely obliterate their chances with the girls? They had already lost a Moka to that chump Tsukune. Hell would freeze over before they let this newbie come in snatch up all the other girls into his personal harem. Couple of them got up, ignoring the teacher's withering looks sent their way. It was up to them to teach the new guy where he was on the totem pole. Sighing, Zoro sent out a burst of killer intent, planting seeds of fear into the hearts of all the males in the classroom, sending them scampering back into their seats. Although Zoro had successfully shown the males that he was not to be fucked with, this cemented Zoro as a bad boy in the eyes of the girls in the room.

"Mew? Oh you must be the new student! Would you kindly introduce yourself?" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. As Zoro walked over to her.

"My name is Roronora Zoro" he said. His deep voice echoing through the classroom."Call me Zoro."

No other greeting forthcoming, she herded him into a seat to the right of a scared brown haired kid.

"H-h-hello Roronora-san" the kid sputtered, clearly unnerved by the killer intent Zoro had put off. "M-my name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you."

Now Zoro wasn't the type to get all chummy with everyone that he met, but this kid's presence felt incredibly different from the monsters around him. He felt, well, normal unlike the dark ominous feeling that he got from the rest of monsters in disguise. If Zoro had to guess, this Tsukune kid here was an unlucky human that was surrounded by monsters.

Zoro shot the terrified Tsukune a unthreatening smile. (well, as close as unthreatening as he could pull off) "Nice to meet you." Zoro said as the teacher rattled on , continuing the lesson.

"Hi!" A cheerful pink haired girl said, sitting to the left of Tsukune said. "My name's Moka Akashiya! Nice to meet you!".

Zoro smiled back, but he silently noted to keep an eye on her - she seemed cheerful and carefree as Luffy, but he could sense power coursing through her veins. He sensed something odd about her, as if her power was being held back.

The rest of the class passed by relatively uneventfully. Zoro had warily but surely struck up a friendship with the two. Well, If you ignored the fact that Zoro witnessed Moka chomping down on Tsukune's neck on their way to lunch.. Zoro was about to chop the girl in half until Moka finally let go of the pale Tsukune.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Zoro roared, resisting to slice Moka in half with Sandai Kitesu.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm a vampire." Moka glumly said, tearing up at the prospect of losing a friend, and a new one at that. "His blood smells really good too, like Tsukune-san's." She thought, fearful that she had run into someone who despised vampires.

"Zo-Zoro-san, it's fine really!" Tsukune mumbled weakly. "You -you get used to it..." said Tsukune as he nearly keeled over.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING IDIOT!" Zoro snapped. His one good eye twitching, he sighed, deciding to apologize. "Look Moka, I've never met a vampire before so that kinda caught me off guard. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Moka looked up hopefully. "So you don't hate vampires? So can we remain friends?" she sheepishly asked.

"Sure." Zoro grumbled. "Just don't suck my blood okay?" Zoro was not about to be turned into a personal juicebox for a vampire, despite the near limitless amount of blood his veins pumped throughout his body.

"Okay!" Moka brightly answered, slightly crestfallen that Zoro didn't let her suck his blood.

Noticing Tsukune was missing, Zoro sensed around for Tsukune's presence. Thankfully Tsukune was relatively close by and Zoro was able to find him rather quickly.

"Let's go Moka, I find him." Zoro said as they walked towards Tsukune's location.

"Zoro-san?" Moka asked.

"Hm?" Zoro replied.

"Could you tell me what kind of monster you are? You seem really, really strong and I can't really tell kind of monster you are."

"SHIT!" Zoro thought. "What am I gonna tell her? I can't tell her I'm a human being , I don't know how she'll react- crap..."

Luckily for Zoro, they spotted a voluptuous blue haired girl walking towards them rather triumphantly with a dazed looking Tsukune in tow .

"Moka." Tsukune said, with a glazed look over his eyes, "Never come near me again - I'd rather not be treated as a personal blood bank. You don't even treat me as a someone, you're just using me for my blood."

A shocked looking Moka ran off in tears while the blue haired chick seemed rather pleased at herself. She sauntered over to Zoro .

"My name's Kurumu Kurono." She said, deciding to crush Moka even more by taking her only remaining friend.

Zoro felt unnerved - something felt wrong here. He took off after Moka in a flash, leaving a bewildered Kurumu and a dazed Tsukune behind.

"I'll turn you into my personal slave Zoro!" Kurumu snarled "And finally put in my plan of making the school my personal harem!"

It took a while for Zoro to find Moka - it didn't help that those hallways led him in different directions every single time. Zoro was rather surprised to see a rather determined looking running towards him.

With suprising strength and dexterity she started dragging him off somewhere.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING MOKA?" Zoro yelled being tugged up a flight of stairs.

"We have to stop Kurumu from kissing Tsukune Zoro-san!" Moka frantically said. "If she kisses him while he's charmed like that, he'll be her slave forever! My rosary said we should stop them right now!"

Zoro had managed to detach himself from her surprisingly strong grip and was running alongside her.

"So you're telling me that your Rosario told you to stop them right?" Zoro said, perplexed that a cross shaped metal stick was able to talk. He was able to ask another question and thought better of it- he talked to reindeer, a skeleton and a cyborg on a daily basis.

As they busted through the door Zoro roared - "Alright Kurumu! Step away fr-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?".

Sure, it was Kurumu that stood before them, but she was now adorned with purple wings, razor sharp nails, and a tail. Zoro got over his surprise, and leapt between Kurumuu and Tsukune, drawing Shusui and parrying the claws that were headed for Tsukune's jugular. Zoro, who was about to go on the offensive, was surprised to see Kurumu sent flying out the window, courtesy of Moka's vampiric strength. Zoro leapt out after Kurumu, itching for a fight, while Moka and Tsukune followed, taking the stairs.

"So! Roronora Zoro! You must - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurumu shrieked as Zoro took off his top, stuffing his top down his haramaki. Kurumu's face turned scarlet as she gazed upon Zoro topless. "Why is he making me feel so hot?" thought Kurumu "I've seen dozens of men without their tops but...".

Kurumu shooed away the thought and prepared to fight.

Zoro, not noticing the effect he had a Kurumu merely replied with a feral grin. "This is my favorite outfit - I don't want to get your blood all over it."

"No matter how hot you are, you will not stand between me and my dream of making all the boys in this school my personal harem!" Kurumu screeched swooping down slicing a tree in half in easily.

"She-she cut the tree as if it was butter!" stuttered Tsukune as he and Moka made their way onto the scene.

Moka was silent, watching the fight, fearing for her new friend Zoro.

Laughter. Zoro's booming voiced echoed throughout the forest sending shivers down all those that were in the vicinity.

"You think you can stop me with that measly display of power? That's nothing to be proud of succubus, watch this!." Zoro said.

Zoro took out Shusui and casually sliced the air to his right. A sharp, compressed blade of air cut cleanly through dozens of trees before finally dissipating.

Their jaws would had been resting on the ground had their bodies had the capability to do so.

With a burst of speed, Zoro disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurumu, intent on knocking her out with the flat of his blade.

Kurumu fearfully stared into his eyes (well, eye) and did what she had to do to survive. "Charm!" she said.

The blade was brought to an halt right before it had struck her. Kurumu opened her eyes, having closed the tightly after casting her charm. Zoro stood over her with a glazed look over his eye.

"Go get those two!" stammered Kurumu as she regained her bearings.

Moka quickly turned to Tsukune, grabbing his hand and placing it on her Rosario.

"Tsukune-san, please remove this Rosario!". she yelped. Tsukune obliged and pulled off the Rosario.

A wave of power rolled over Moka, forcing Tsukune back while a emotionless Zoro waited.

"So, that's what her true form looks like..." though Kurumu.

Moka's previous pink, flowery hair had been replaced with silver. Her soft eyes had turned blood red, while slits replaced her irises. Her peaceful, happy demeanor was replaced by a much stern and foreboding one.

"You dare challenge an vampire you low-life?" Inner Moka spat. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka roared, lunging a Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Your What?

Chp. 2. I'm your What?

Roronora Zoro was not happy with himself.

He had been foolish enough stare into the eyes for that succubus Kurumu - and now he had to take a backseat while his body became subject to Kurumu's whims, despite Zoro's constant attempts to resist her commands.

_"Moka true form's alot stronger than I expected." _Zoro thought as he gazed at the power that rolled off her. "_She should be strong enough to knock some sense into me - a good hard strike to my head should break the charm."_

Inner Moka seemed to have the same idea - she leapt at Zoro at inhuman speed. Inhuman speed to the average eye - Zoro was able to keep track of her movements easily. She was also snarling about "S-class" this and him being "beneath vampires" but Zoro tuned it out, as it wasn't important to the fight.

"_Damn"_. Inner Moka thought. "_I'm able to outpace him in terms of speed, but I can't get close enough with that sword of his."_ She ducked underneath Zoro's blade. She leapt back a couple of feet. Moka glanced over to Kurumu, who seemed to be celebrating at how powerful her new slave was.

Kurumu did what any good enemy did when they had the advantage over their opponent.

She went off on a monologue.

"MOKA AKASHIYA." Kurumu shrilled. "MY NEW SLAVE WILL DICE YOU TO PIECES, AND THEN NO ONE SHALL STAND IN MY PATH FOR CONQUERING THE SCHOOL! ALL THE BOYS WILL JOIN MY PERSONAL HAREM -" Moka tuned out Kurumu's monologuing while desperately thinking about how she could get within striking range without losing a limb.

Noticing that Zoro wasn't making some overly aggressive moves towards her, Moka decided to test out a theory she had. She hefted a rather large rock that rested against a tree and chucked it at Zoro at blinding speed.

Zoro sliced it in half when it got within Shusui's reach.

"_Hmph_." Inner Moka mused. "_He seems to be reacting on instinct - the charming must have forced his mind to focus on one thing at a time. _

With superhuman speed, she appeared next to a dazed Tsukune that had been rendered immobile due to both Zoro and Moka's inhuman displays of power.

"M-Moka-san! Wh-what are we going to do about Zo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Tsukune screamed as Moka dragged him along towards Zoro.

Unfortunately for Tsukune, this did not fare well for his well-being as Moka intended him to use him as a distraction.

"I DONT WANT TO DIE!" Tsukune screamed, as he was flung toward Zoro.

Before Zoro's sword was able to bisect poor Tsukune in half, Moka appeared behind Zoro and sent him flying with a well placed roundhouse kick to his head.

Zoro skidded to a halt after travelling through a couple trees. Zoro groaned as he nursed a throbbing bump that had appeared at the back of his head. He slowly picked himself up as he saw a sight that would have left the shitty cook comatose for a week.

See, the skirts for the girls at Yokai Academy weren't exactly _long. _It didn't help that Inner Moka had raised her leg up perpendicular to the ground in preparation to deliver an axe kick on the unsuspecting Zoro. Zoro quickly averted his eyes, yet this did not go unnoticed.

"YOU **DARE**?" screeched Inner Moka, as a dark red energy enveloped her and her foot.

Before the heavily blushing Zoro could splutter out an explanation, she slammed her foot down onto his head.

Satisfied that she had dealt with the swordsman sufficiently -Hell, she had a created an imprint of him into the ground due to the force of her kick- she stalked over toward a terrified Kurumu that had suddenly lost her bodyguard.

"I will crush you and your petty little dream succubus." threatened Inner Moka as slowly approached Kurumu, prepared to crush her head with a well placed kick.

Suddenly, _something_ leapt between her and her intended target.

Her leg was stopped by a irritated looking Zoro who had blocked her leg with the flat of his blade.

"How did you move so quickly, Roronoa?" demanded Inner Moka, trying not to act depressed.

"It's not important." growled Zoro. "But I'm not going to just sit by while you off someone for pursuing their dreams."

Kurumu was suprised at this comment - she had turned him against his friends, and yet he was there protecting her.

"Fine." muttered Inner Moka. "But I will take something in compensation."

"Oi, woman, you can't just take other people's -". Unfortunately for Zoro, he was cut off as Inner Moka latched on his back as she sank her sharp teeth into his unsuspecting neck. Inner Moka was surprised at the amount of blood Zoro had coursing through his veins. While Tsukune's blood had a sweet, cloying taste, Zoro's blood tasted like cinnamon, and sudden warmth was sent through Moka's body.

"Thank you, Roronora. Maybe you aren't that useless after all." gloated Inner Moka as she pried the rosario from Tsukune, who had keeled over in fear. As Inner Moka was able to attach rosario back on the chain, she gestured towards the unfortunate soul that had fainted from fear.

"Do something about him will you?" said Inner Moka as she was sealed away once again.

The kinder, pink haired Moka returned. As she came to her senses, she noticed Tsukune knocked out in fear as she desperately tried to bring Tsukune back to the world of the living.

In between painful sounding slaps, Zoro had finally regained his bearings.

"Godamn vampire bitch." muttered Zoro as he stopped pressing Kurumu against his chest.

Wait.

_Stopped pressing Kurumu against his chest?_

After recovering from Moka's devastating blows to the head, Zoro had to leap to stop Inner Moka's devastating blows to the defenseless girl. Much to his dismay, getting younger had slowed him down somewhat and weakened the monstrous power that his body possessed. Due to the suddenness of Inner Moka chomping down on his neck, his right arm had instinctively pushed Kurumu to his chest, (thanks to Zoro comforting a scared Chopper dozens of times) preventing any possible harm that headed her way.

Kurumu had doled out dozens, if not hundreds of those hugs towards unsuspecting boys that she needed something from. Being the recipient however one of those hugs however...

Kurumu was a very deep shade of scarlet.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Zoro gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Now, Zoro was a proud warrior of the blade and he vehemently opposed the idea of _running away_. Zoro had repressed his hormones during his teenage years and had little to no experience when dealing with situations like these. He decided to make a _tactical retreat_ and ran off, snatching up the dazed Tsukune.

"Moka!" Zoro shouted over his shoulder as he ran off, dragging Tsukune behind him. "Which way towards the boy's dorm?".

"Keep going along that path and take a right at the fork!" a bewildered Moka shouted back, puzzled at why Zoro took off at such a rate.

Zoro nodded his thanks and when he promptly reached the fork in the road, he turned left. Berating himself for doing something so foolish - pressing Kurumu against his chest, what was he doing - he did not hear the shouts from Moka that was telling him he was heading in the wrong direction. Zoro kept running, desperate to put distance between himself and Kurumu - dragging a barely conscious Tsukune behind him. He saw a building in the distance - assuming it was the dormitory, Zoro burst through the front doors.

The girls of Yokai academy were doing what any teenage girls/female monsters did. Gossiping. Most were being regaled by those that were in Zoro's class about how hot he was, while others plotted revenge on Moka for attracting the attention of all the boys in the school. A sweaty, half naked Zoro with another boy in tow bursting through the front door drew the attention all the females in the vicinity. A chill ran down Zoro's spine as he stared at dozens of hungry eyes were stared at him and his body. Zoro cursed Moka for giving him the incorrect directions and took off, being chased by a herd of girls that were hungry to see more.

Zoro ran for ages, desperately searching for the boy's dormitory as the herd grew larger and larger behind him. Hell, even the track coach joined in on the chase after a while, dazzled by the speed and endurance that Zoro displayed. Thanks to Zoro's excellent sense of direction, he eventually stumbled upon the boy's dorm and rushed inside as he tore up the stairs. Thanks to Tsukune's instructions (he regained consciousness due to all the catcalls and shouting that were directed their way) Zoro leapt into Tsukune's room and barricaded the door behind him. An exhausted Zoro tossed Tsukune on his bed as he sat down.

A bemused teacher eventually came to take Zoro to his room, which was coincidentally next door to Tsukune's.

"_That conniving headmaster!" _thought Zoro. "_I'll bet he knows Tsukune's a human, so he put me close by to keep him safe!"._

Groaning, Zoro jumped into bed, pushing aside the school uniforms the headmaster had gotten him. The headmaster had also provided some extra clothes and school supplies, toiletries and an ID card featuring Zoro's emotionless features.

Creeped out by the fact that the Headmaster had somehow gotten a picture without his consent, he kicked back on his bed, deciding to take a well earned nap.

The sun dawned on a new day, as monsters and humans got up to go to school.

Zoro groggily got up and went off to the bathroom to shower and freshen up for the long day ahead.

Dinner had gone by uneventfully - Zoro had managed to sneak in with Tsukune, and grab a bite before people noticed.

"_This uniform is so fuckin' restrictive_!". thought Zoro as he struggled to tie the tie. Thankfully, the headmaster had the foresight to make a modification to the uniform so Zoro could still carry his blades at his waist. He tied his bandana to his arm as he stepped out of his room, carrying a bag filled with school supplies. He doubted he'd stay awake in class but it was good to be prepared. He nodded to Tsukune as he was waiting for Zoro. They both headed off to class, Tsukune constantly stopping Zoro from wandering off.

"Tsukune-san! Zoro-san! Good morning!" said Moka as she approached.

Tsukune greeted her back while Zoro grunted in acknowledgement. As they made their way to the homeroom, Moka asked a question that had been bugging her since yesterday.

"Zoro-san." She asked.

"Mmm?" Zoro grunted, still half asleep.

"I was wondering what kind of monster you were - you're really strong to fight against the other me!" Moka beamed.

Zoro wasn't able to think of a good answer to that - thankfully, he was interrupted by Tsukune, who came to Zoro's aid.

"Moka-san." Tsukune chided. "We're not allowed to reveal our true forms, remember?"

"Ah! Sorry about that Zoro-san, I forgot!" Moka cheerfully said, hitting herself on the head.

Zoro doubted that Tsukune knew that he was a human too, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Good Morning Zoro!" A cheerful voice said.

An unsuspecting Zoro suddenly was ambushed by a cheerful Kurumu that pressed Zoro's head into her large assets.

Now, Zoro wasn't the most hormonal teenager out there, but years of repressed hormones came back in full force as he had gotten younger when he transferred over to this dimension. His mind was in turmoil - half his brain was desperate to free himself from her clutches, while the other half was blissfully content where they were. He was slowly suffocating due to her large breasts.

Moka and Tsukune had desperately pried Zoro from Kurumu's clutches, worried if their friend was still breathing. As Zoro came back to the world of the living he turned towards Kurumu.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

A blushing Kurumu jovially explained. "Every succubi has a soul mate, a "destined one" that we have spend the rest of our lives with. And I've decided that my destined one will be YOU Roronora Zoro! Let's get married!"

"Like I'd marry you." Zoro growled while trying not to blush. "I barely know you!"

Kurumu started pounding on the ground as she cried crocodile tears.

"Oh woe is me! Fate is cruel to make my destined one gay." Kurumu wept as she kept an eye on Zoro's reaction.

"I'M NOT GAY YOU IDIOT!" roared back Zoro resisting the urge to cut her in half.

"Oh really?" purred Kurumu, wiping away the tears in an instant. "Prove it."

Zoro was at a loss - he had no experience with women and no idea what to do. And Hell was going to freeze over if he backed out and admitted he was gay.

It had been a normal day on the ship - the entire crew was lounging out on the deck, enjoying the rays of the sun.

"Hey Marimo!" Sanji growled. As he kicked Zoro awake.

"What do you want, Nose-bleed?" Zoro growled back, ready to chop curly-brow's head off.

"I'm going to teach on how to deal with women. I'm not going to sit idly by and let you reduce some poor mellorine to tears. I saw how you treated Tashigi-chan and it was appalling You are truly a barbarian! You have to have better etiquette when dealing with the fairer sex! Alright Marimo, listen up - if you can get this through your thick skull that is. If some mellorine comes up to you and professes her love (which I doubt and sane woman would do - she'd had to be blind or something) you must profess her love back with burning passion!" Sanji declared.

"What." Zoro said as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his head.

"OWWWW." Franky shouted from across the deck, setting down the machine he was tinkering with. He got into his signature pose "Zoro! Do something SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRR for her."

"And that entails WHAT." Zoro shouted back.

"Ah Zoro-san." Brook said sagely has he sipped his cup of tea. "You could kiss her to show her that you feel the same way. Then you could ask to see her panties - YOHOHOHOHOHOHO."

As Nami slammed her Clima-Tact into Brook's skull for making such a comment, Zoro looked towards Robin for help - she at least, was the only other sane one on this ship. The witch would probably pile on the debt and laugh in his face if he went to her for advice on this. He'd let Hell freeze over before he went to Luffy and the others on advice like this.

Robin simply giggled and waved him off.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Zoro thought to himself as he started to climb up to the crow's nest.

Normally, he'd prefer to solve his own problems, but was completely at a loss for what to do. Although he was loathe to admit it, he was completely clueless when dealing with women. Nami and Robin didn't really count - he saw them more as family.

"I'm going to regret taking their advice." thought Zoro.

Egged on by the fact that Kurumu had called him gay, he pulled Kurumu close. His hormones were working overtime keeping his brain from regaining control over his body.

Both starting to turn red with embarrassment, Zoro pulled her closer.

And closer.

"_SHIT." _thought Zoro. He was proving a point. He wasn't doing it because he liked her or anything - lust after all, dulled the blade. This would only get in the way of his goal of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Zoro futilely attempt to reassure himself as their faces crept closer and closer

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS GET TO CLASS NOW! DON'T DO THAT OUT HERE DO IT IN YOUR DORM ROOMS OR SOMETHING!" A teacher roared.

Zoro once again, was rendered speechless. Blushing heavily, and not sure if he had dodged a bullet or not, Zoro scampered off with a bemused Moka and Tsukune in tow. As they ran off to class.

"_Who knew my destined one could be so romantic!" _Kurumu thought to herself. "_Roronora Zoro, my strong, handsome and romantic destined one, you WILL be mine!"._


	3. Chapter 3: School Clubs

Ch. 3 School Clubs

A still-blushing Zoro eventually ended up back in the classroom with Moka and Tsukune in tow.

"_Holy shit. What the hell was I thinking?" _thought Zoro as they slid into to their seats before the late bell rang. Desperate to forget about the incident, he let his mind wander to the fight he had with Inner Moka yesterday. He had felt more sluggish and felt weaker than he usually had. His body still remembered the improved techniques he had learned from training with Mihawk, but he doubted that he still possessed the power and technique required to pull off the moves.

"More training I guess." muttered Zoro as he put his head down for a nap. Zoro was eventually stirred awake as the sounds of students filing out of the classroom reached his ears.

"Oi Tsukune. Where is everybody heading to?" Zoro muttered groggily.

"Today's apparently club day Zoro-san," Tsukune explained has the trio walked out of the classroom. "Joining clubs will help us meld into human society better - although I can't see how it will help at all."

They were eventually greeted by a low roar of a massive crowd, as dozens of bodies clashed with one another, jostling for position while clubs tried to attract the masses, desperately attempting to recruit new members.

"Tsukune-san, Zoro-san, what club should we join?" shouted Moka to the other two.

As Tsukune was about to suggest a club that all of them could join, he was interrupted by Zoro.

"I see a kendo club over there!" Zoro shouted back, gesturing towards one of the many gyms that Yokai academy had. "Wanna check it out?"

Seeing no better options, they made their way over to the gym - although Tsukune seemed a bit down.

What met their eyes as they opened the doors however, was certainly not kendo.

Rather than seeing disciplined club members training in the way of the sword, they were met with rowdy bunch that were beating each other senseless with bokken . (Wooden swords)

"I thought kendo was supposed to be more re-refined." stammered out Tsukune, wincing as an unfortunate soul was beat over the head by his opponent. "And aren't they supposed to use a different type of sword for kendo anyway?"

"Tsukune-san, we monsters are made up of more durable stuff, remember?" mentioned Moka flinching at the brutality the club members displayed.

Rather than displaying fear like his companions at the brutality, Zoro was unimpressed. He had came here in search of a worthy opponent - these fools seemed to have no skill with the blade. Maybe he'd be surprised, but he doubted it.

Noticing the newcomers, a recruiter sauntered over to the trio.

"All three of ya wanna join the club?" the recruiter said, running an eye over each of them.

"Just me." said Zoro, stepping in front of the two others.

"Ya ready for a couple spars?" questioned the recruiter as they led them towards the circle. "We gotta gauge your strength against other members of the club to see where to place ya."

Zoro nodded as he made way to the center of the circle, picking up three wooden swords from a couple of unconscious members.

"Oi Moka! Tsukune! Catch." Zoro said as he tossed his three swords at them. As Tsukune staggered back due to the surprising weight of the swords, Zoro turned around to face his opponent- a rather meek looking beanstalk with a spurt of red hair.

"Begin!" the ref shouted as he stepped back.

Zoro's opponent made a rather feeble slash towards Zoro's chest. With a look of utter contempt, Zoro parried his opponent's blade and slashed down in motion, bringing down the sword with a resounding crack.

An impressed looking referee sent more and members after Zoro who eventually found himself surrounded by a half dozen members of the kendo club.

**"Santoryu:Tatsu Maki!" **shouted Zoro, as he created a tornado that blew away his opponents sending them flying away. He was met with a roar of approval as the crowd was dazzled by amazing blade work. A bored-looking Zoro casually defeated every opponent that was sent his way. The crowd grew larger and larger as Zoro's fan club and defeated members joined the crowd.

Tiring of seeing his underlings getting kicked around nonchalantly, the captain of the kendo club, a rather bulky looking fellow, stepped forward, drawing two humongous razor-sharp broadswords from his back.

"Roronora." The captain called out as the crowd quieted down."You ready to have some real fun?"

An uninterested Zoro stared at the captain. Zoro made his way over to Tsukune and Moka, taking his three blades and returning them to his waist.

"Zoro-san...I don't really think you should do this. You could really get hurt!" worried Moka.

"I agree with Moka-san." stammered Tsukune. "You could get seriously injured - and-and we should get going too! We need to find a club to join."

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll be fine." grunted Zoro as he made his way back. "I'll finish this really quickly, and then we can get going. None of these guys are worth my time at all."

"GO GET HIM MY DESTINED ONE~ SHOW THEM HOW POWERFUL YOU REALLY ARE!" shouted Kurumu as she had made her way into the crowd.

"You can have moment with your girlfriend before I cut you down Roronoa." chuckled the captain.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND DUMBASS!" roared an irritated Zoro.

"Huh. I've never pegged you as a homosexual - I mean what man could turn down a woman like that?"

"I'M NOT GAY ALRIGHT?" screeched back Zoro.

Tuning out Kurumu's shouts of support and the chuckling of bystanders, Zoro managed to calm himself down.

"MY NAME IS HIKARU SAKAYAMA!" boasted the captain. "I have defeated countless opponents - no matter how skilled or powerful they are, they have all fallen to my blades! Let's see how long you last before they have to put you back together!"

"Huh" muttered Zoro. "I'll defeat you in one move - I shall teach you not to have such a big head."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME RORONORA? I SHALL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF TRUE FEAR- BEFORE I DICE YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!" roared Hikaru.

The disgruntled kendo captain started grunt as his body grew bigger and bigger, ripping his top open with his bulging muscles as he transformed into an unsightly beast.

"I AM AN MIGHTY OGRE RORONORA. SURRENDER NOW AND I SHALL ONLY CHOP OFF A LIMB OR TWO!" growled Hikaru as he picked his blades back up resting them on his spiked shoulders.

"Not a chance weakling." snorted Zoro as he was still unimpressed.

Unable to control his rage, Hikaru leapt at Zoro with astonishing speed, intending to halve Zoro with two well placed strikes.

"**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" **muttered Zoro as he got into position. With superhuman speed, Zoro leapt past the ogre, delivering an extremely shallow (by his standards) cut across his chest. Zoro wasn't going to go around killing students - he was sure the headmaster would have been rather displeased with that.

The outcome of the fight was met with silence. The crowd had seen Zoro take out his sword and position it over his shoulder. After that, he had _disappeared _and had seemingly rematerialized behind Hikaru, who sported a fresh new wound across his chest.

As Zoro was jumped by an ecstatic Kurumu who promptly shoved Zoro's face into her breasts, saying something about a "reward", a dazed Moka and Tsukune slowly wove through the crowd, intending on leaving quickly.

"STOP!" called out a voice as they group had reached the door.

"What do you want?" questioned a still blushing Zoro as he pried himself free from Kurumu's springy mounds of flesh.

"ZORO-ANIKI." shouted the kendo club with hearts in their eyes as they got to their knees and bowed deeply- a half conscious Hikaru had also joined in-"PLEASE TEACH US THE WAY OF THE BLADE!"

"No." growled Zoro as he shut the door behind them.

Ignoring the cries of dejected club members, Zoro turned to the others.

"So." Zoro muttered, as he ignored the muffled shouts of "ANIKI, PLEASE!"from Kendo Club members behind him. "Any suggestions?"

Tsukune who had been dejected that he had been unable to suggest a club, piped up.

"We could join the swimming club." suggested Tsukune, daydreaming of swimming hand in hand with a swimsuit clad Moka.

"Excellent idea!" beamed Kurumu, "I can finally spend more time with my destined one. And I can't wait to see him topless again." said Kurumu with a seductive purr.

The hormonal part of Zoro's mind pictured Kurumu's sensual body clad in a skin tight bikini. A sputtering Zoro attempted to formulate an answer as his face started growing redder.

"I...I don't think we should join guys." quietly muttered Moka.

"Eh? Why not, Moka-san?". questioned a puzzled Tsukune.

"Well, you see Tsukune-san, vampires-". Moka was interrupted by a half a dozen pack of teenagers.

"WOW IT'S THE SWIMMING CLUB!"

"I WONDER IF SHE'LL GO OUT WITH ME."

"THEY'RE ALL SO BEAUTIFUL."

A buxom beauty clad in a skin tight swimsuit with long, flowing ebony locks approached the group.

"Hello, my name is Ichinose Tamao! I'm the captain of the swimming club- would you two boys like to join?" she purred, sending a seductive look at Tsukune and Zoro.

"Ohhh, aren't you the muscular one?" charmingly remarked Tamao as she ran over a finger over Zoro's chest, ignoring the daggers that Kurumu was shooting at her.

Zoro, once again was unable to answer as his face started turning redder.

A blissful looking Tsukune followed her, dreaming of frolicking in the pool with a swimsuit clad Moka. The group reluctantly followed her to the pool.

"Zoro." Kurumu said as they walked outside to the swimming pool.

"Hm?' Zoro grunted, staring at the teenage boys that were enjoying their time with the swimming club members.

"If you do anything with her, I'll castrate you." Kurumu said brightly as she extended her claws.

A terrified Zoro nodded as he inched away from Kurumu.

Tsukune was cajoled into changing into swimming trunks - Zoro vehemently refused, afraid for his balls. Tsukune was eventually persuaded by Tamao to enter the pool while the others watched by a pool side table.

After spending some time receiving swimming tips from Tamao, Tsukune noticed a teary-eyed Moka, clenching her fists at the pool side.

"Moka-san, I just wanted to swim with you. I guess you didn't understand my feelings..." muttered Tsukune, eyes downcast.

"You're the one who doesn't understand Tsukune! I can't -AHHHH." screamed Moka as she stumbled away, being struck by a splash of water sent by Tamao. She frantically ran away, being followed by a worried Zoro and Kurumu.

"Va-vampires have an weakness to water. " a trembling Moka explained to Zoro while Kurumu watched worriedly.

"If it's so dangerous for you to be near water, why didn't you just tell Tsukune?" Zoro growled, worried for her well being.

"Well, I didn't want to-" Moka was interrupted by a terrified yell, the trio turned to see two of the swimming club members sink their teeth into an unsuspecting boy - he turned into a decrepit old man as the life was sucked out of him. Tamao had bared her jaws as well, she seemd prepare to suck the life out of Tsukune.

"Tsukune! I'll save you!" screamed Moka as she dove into the pool.

"Tsukune! Save her! Vampires have a weakness to water!" shouted Kurumu. "Zoro, aren't you going to help her? " questioned Kurumu as she turned to Zoro.

"She's strong enough to handle it." muttered Zoro, glaring at the students that had turned old an decrepit. "I like to fight strong opponents sure, but she has to do this herself."

Meanwhile in the pool, Tsukune desperately swam to Moka.

"_Moka-sam, I didn't know...I'm so sorry for making this happen to you." _thought Tsukuneas he struggled to pry the rosario from her. "_I hope you forgive me."_

Tsukune was pushed back as a wave of power cascaded off Moka. Shocked mermaid stopped trembling in fear at the power that Moka's true form had displayed. An enraged, silver-haired Moka emerged from the depths, shooting murderous glances at all mermaids present.

"You DARE do this to me?" growled Inner Moka, giving off waves of killer intent. "I shall teach you all YOUR PLACE!."

"I don't care how powerful you are vampire." smirked Tamao. "No one can match a mermaid in the water."

Tamao snapped her fingers - all the swimming club members that had been lying in wait leapt towards Moka, intending on ripping her to shreds. With a feral smirk, Inner Moka jumped high into the air.

"You're vulnerable in the air!" cackled Tamao.

"Maybe you lowly mermaids are, but vampires are not!" said a triumphant Inner Moka. "I shall teach you all YOUR PLACE."

With an expertly executed spinning kick, Inner Moka sent mermaids flying left and right. Leaning down, she dealt a powerful right hook towards an unprotected Tamao. Tamao's face was met with a sickening crunch as Tamao spat out blood.

"Of course vampires win the aerial game." muttered an incredulous looking Kurumu, wincing as each body hit the pool.

As Inner Moka gracefully landed by the poolside, she walked over to a regretful looking Tsukune.

"Mo-moka-san...I'm sor-" Tsukune was interrupted a slap that rang throughout the pool.

"Hey, why would you -" Kurumu was stopped by a serious looking Zoro that shot her a look.

"The other Moka was sad that she couldn't swim with you. She has an inferiority complex because she's different from others. She's always ostracized in human society. I never want to see you again Tsukune, I despise men like you, only caring about themselves." growled Inner Moka as she walked off, ignoring Kurumu and Zoro.

Zoro grabbed Kurumu and they walked off, shooting a glance at a depressed looking Tsukune.

"Zoro, my destined one, why didn't you stop to say anything to Tsukune? He seemed really sad - he could have used your support." asked Kurumu as they walked back.

"Tsukune has to apologize to Moka - he was so obsessed with his own goal, he forgot the needs and wellbeing of others. I won't acknowledge him until he does- it'll help him become a better person." Zoro explained as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Zoro." muttered Kurumu as they walked into the dining hall.

"Hm?" grunted Zoro, glaring back at people who shot jealous looks at the pair.

"This is the first time we're eating together - just you and me! I have to learn all your favorite foods too!" Kurumu smiled.

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Zoro as he piled his plate high with meats and veggies.

"It's for when we get married of course, my destined one!" Kurumu said, daydreaming of green haired and blue haired children running amok their home.

As Zoro was about to protest that he was NOT going to marry her, he imagined her sharp claws making a _snip snip_ motion towards his family jewels. Zoro shuddered as he decided to pipe down and eat.

After they had finished their meals, they parted for the night - Kurumu heading to her dorm while Zoro went off to find a gym.

"_I hope Tsukune apologizes to Moka -I'll be happy to spend more time with my destined one if the group splinters, but Zoro keeps to himself too much..I wonder why he carries those swords around too - I haven't seen any other students carry weapons around." _ thought Kurumu as night descended upon the campus.


End file.
